B O U N D
by Essenity
Summary: Just one more sin… can you forgive me? Death changes a person. Somewhat KeixSho.


**Author's Notes-** Here you go, another story for Moon Child category.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Moon Child. This was written because it is now official that Gackt can make me cry for no reason at all.

**Summary-** Just one more sin… can you forgive me? Death changes a person.

**Warnings-** SPOILERS, SPOILERS, SPOILERS! God damn it, THERE ARE SPOILERS! What are you still doing here! GO OR READ!

_

* * *

_

For all those who cried during Moon Child for any reason at all, be it because Moon Child was so stupid, crazy, mad, insane, sad, dramatic, happy, ridiculous, or such a great movie…

_And for those who have lost or saved someone/something close to you but feel you could have done something to change the outcome if you had decided to do something else._

**

* * *

**

B O U N D

-

_Don't lie to me._

_I won't lie to you._

**He lied.**

_You won't ever leave me will you?_

_I will never leave you._

**He lied. He left.**

_You'll never turn me into a vampire will you?_

_I will never make you go through that pain._

**Kei lied. Kei left. Sho became a vampire.**

**-**

_Hey, you still alive?_

_Bullshit! Of course I am!_

He wasn't anymore. How long ago was it since Son asked him that question? How long ago was it since they played and laughed together? Too long ago… he couldn't remember any more. He couldn't remember anymore. He couldn't remember…

_I've got one left._

_Me too…_

He lied. He lied. He lied… Son was a friend. Son was a friend. Son was _his_ friend… He couldn't hurt a friend. He couldn't hurt a friend. He would never hurt a friend. He lied. He lied. He lied to a friend; because he'd rather be killed by a friend than an enemy. He rather lie to make his friends happy than say the truth and hurt them.

_The survivor looks after the families. Okay?_

No, Son would look after the families. There would be no draw. No challenge. He was giving up, waving the white flag because he rather get hurt himself, he rather die than watch a friend suffer.

_Let's count to three._

_Just like that?_

He was sorry for lying to Son… It's only fair; he didn't want to kill anymore. No more. Not anymore.

_I think it suits us._

No more. Not anymore. He was giving up. He couldn't do it anymore. He was giving way. Not giving up. No, not giving up. Never giving up. Just giving way.

_One._

He was only stepping aside for Son to live. Two of them took too much space, made too much damage, killed too many people… this place only needed one.

_Two._

Live your life, Son. A life without the existence of Sho. It was only fair… wasn't it? It was only fair to Son.

_Three!_

And Sho barely felt the bullet. Even though Sho knew he had no bullets left, he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger, even if it was to put up an act. He clenched his jaw as he kept his gaze upon Son's. It was the last time he'd ever see Son's face so clearly.

Was he really shot? He looked down to his chest where he thought the bullet hit. Yes, the blood was there, the bullet was probably inside… but he couldn't feel it. He could only feel the warm air around him… he could smell the strong scent of freshly shed blood.

Oh… the blood… he could feel it now… he could feel the pain now. No, that was his imagination… it wasn't pain, they were tears. It was that uncomfortable feeling of sobs building up in his chest.

Son had did it, he had pulled the trigger, implanted the bullet in his chest… he had done it. Son had hurt him. Not the other way round.

The ground was so close… was he on the ground? Yeah, maybe, probably, yeah he was.

Blood, so much blood… He could feel it under his palm. It was warm… it was hot. The blood was so hot.

_You did that on purpose! You didn't fire!_

_It was real. I did fire._

He could see Son's face. It was the last time… this really was the last time he saw Son's face. This was it. He was going now… soon.

_How could you…?_

No Kei, don't… forgive him… it was only an accident… Only an accident wasn't it Son? Don't hurt him Kei. Don't hurt him. No more killing… no more. No more… please… no more…

_This is our destiny._

Yes, our destiny. Mine to die. Son's to live. Don't do it, no more killing…

So loud… did you kill Son? You killed Son didn't you? You killed your friend… do you remember him? You don't remember him do you Kei? That's why you killed him? I'm right aren't I? You killed him because you don't remember him right? You don't remember who he is… you don't remember he's our friend.

You don't remember our fun do you? Do you remember the beach? I remember the beach… do you remember the promise? I remember the promise. We were going to go back to the beach weren't we? Remember the beach Kei? Do you remember the beach? We took our first photos with Son there… do you remember? Do you remember me? You remember me don't you?

_Sho…_

You do remember me… I'm so happy. You remember me. But you forgot Son didn't you? You don't remember he's a friend, not an enemy. You thought he was an enemy, that's why you killed him right?

_What happened? Sho…_

Self protection wasn't it Kei? Do you remember your promise Kei? You promised me… if I was hurt… you'd let me die. Wasn't that right Kei?

_Everyone's gone…_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

You'd let me go if I was shot. You'd let me leave… you wouldn't turn me into a vampire… do you remember that Kei? And our other promise Kei… you remember that one don't you?

_Don't forget our promise._

_Sho, don't die!_

You wouldn't break your promises right? You would never break a promise to me… right?

_Stay with me! Don't leave!_

_

* * *

What are you doing? Why are you doing this? Stop it… you promised him… Kei, stop it… you promised Sho… you promised you wouldn't do it… why are you doing this? _

_Yes, why am I doing this? I'm so confused now… Kei, just stop it… don't do this, stop it! You can't do this to Sho… you can't do this to Sho… please, don't, stop, you promised…_

His fangs pierced Sho's skin—

Sho's cold skin. His skin was so cold…

--And the blood slipped into his mouth—

Sho's blood. His blood was already loosing the taste of life.

--And Kei was drinking. He drank so much… so much from Sho… how could he do that? He didn't know what he was doing, he couldn't remember. No, that was a lie. He knew what he was doing. He knew he wasn't supposed to do it… but… he still did. He still went ahead and… went against Sho's wishes.

_I'm so sorry Sho… I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

No, you aren't sorry. I'm not sorry am I? I can't be sorry. I don't know anymore. I can't let you go. I can't let you go. I can't just let you go. I need you to help me. I need you. I don't want to die. I was just starting to live. Sho…

Kei sat there with Sho's head resting on his lap. Kei's eyes stared at Sho's face blankly.

He could still do it. There was still time before Sho woke. He could still save Sho. He could still kill Sho before he woke. He could still do it. A simple twist of Sho's neck… and Sho would never have to suffer; Sho would never have to experience it. Sho could still die like he wanted. He could still kill Sho. He could still let Sho go…

He had the power, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill Sho. Not when he loved Sho this much. He loved him too much to let go.

Just this once…

Kei's head dipped and his eyes closed.

Just this once…

His grip on Sho's clothing tightened.

Just this once Sho, just this once…

And the tears came slowly.

Just this once, just this last sin.

Just this one sin.

_I'm sorry, Sho._

Just one more sin.

Just forgive this one last sin…

**

* * *

Author's Notes- **Written because Gackt made me cry. 

Ah… I seem to have fallen back to my angst.

Alright, click that button, review and say something. It's your choice, either this is going to be left as a one-shot or if wanted, more will be added.


End file.
